Innuendo
by Hearts Desire
Summary: For Cat Lea slash Raven has always used tricks and mind games, but can they get the man he's had his eyes on lately?


A/N- Alrighty, so I said I had a suprise story for Cat Lea, so here it is. She picked a wonderful pairing for me to write, so here it is. I don't even know if it's been done before! It's short and I'm sorry, but that's just the way it turned out.It was longer on paper! Also, i've been trying a little bit different type of writing lately, so I hope you get at least the overall of this!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. I don't claim the sexuality or ownership anyone mentioned unless otherwise stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Innuendo  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin sighed and slowly rinsed the shampoo from his hair. It had been another long night with another long show and all he wanted to do was get back to his hotel and get at least a minimal amount of sleep. Another day, another show again in teh morning.  
  
  
  
Ever since Scott had gotten fired, Kevin was left for himself. He refused to room with anyone else and he basically stayed to himself any other time with the exception of Shanw and Paul, of course. He sighed again and shut off the shower. He tightened a towel around his waist and headed into the front room.  
  
  
  
He picked up a brush and began to drag it through his hair. Ha, he remembered, Scott used to do that for him when he was still here. Kevin rolled his eyes. He had to push Scott out of his head. They were through. He had his eyes focused on another man now.  
  
  
  
"An entirely different breed."  
  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
  
  
Kevin jumped and turned from the mirror.  
  
  
  
"Raven. Got the wrong locker room, here, Bird Brain." he smirked.  
  
  
  
The mysterious brunette pushed himself up from the spot where he was leaning on the doorway. He pushed his long curly hair back from his face with one hand. Slowly walking around the room, he studied the tall man up and down.  
  
  
  
"Innuendo." he finally said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Kevin chuckled, "Happy Hour already?"  
  
  
  
"I said 'Innuendo'"  
  
  
  
"I know what you said, but why? I mean, I'm standing here in a towel, fresh outta the shower and you start talking Crazy Person."  
  
  
  
Raven just chuckled, shaking his head. The deep brown curls filtered over his shoulders and face. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest, still circling Kevin and looking him over.  
  
  
  
"So, birds really stalk their prey?" Kevin smirked.  
  
  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. Innuendo."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"An indirect or oblique comment or suggestion."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
Raven rolled his eyes, slumping his shoulders and letting his head drop for a minute before straightening up.  
  
  
  
"Is the air just thin up here or are you just naturally slow?" he asked, grinning slightly.  
  
  
  
Kevin knitted his eyebrows together, "Is there something you need, Bird Brain or are you just here to cause me problems?"  
  
  
  
Raven just chuckled again. "I heard what you were talking about when I got in here."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Is that your favourite saying or something or do you not know you keep asking me that? Anyways, I like you, too."  
  
  
  
Kevin jerked back a bit, "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"Kevin, don't play dumb, I heard you. 'An entirely different breed'."  
  
  
  
"How do you know what I was talking about? Maybe I ... I am thinking-"  
  
  
  
"An animal? Come on Kevin. I know you better than that."  
  
  
  
Kevin eyed the brunette suspiciously, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
  
  
"You're not an animal person." Raven chuckled again, "Oh, there goes the innuendo again! Obviously you're an 'animal lover now'."  
  
  
  
Kevin's eyes widened in shock as Raven quoted the same words that he had spoken jokingly to Scott just the other day. Scott had asked what he was zoning about and Kevin had said something about getting a bird, jokingly dropping not so subtly that he was turning into a n 'Animal Lover' mewaning -  
  
  
  
"You see what I mean. You use innuendo about me all the time."  
  
  
  
"How d'you know I was thinking that."  
  
  
  
"I always know what you're thinking, Kevin."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Here we go again with the What's!" Raven smiled, "I told you, Innuendo. You use it. A LOT. And I know how to pushthrough innuendo. I'm a master if I don't say so myself."  
  
  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
  
  
"Forget about it. I like you, you like me, what else do you need to know."  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled hearing the last part of the sentance.  
  
  
  
"You like me?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Are you ready to admit I'm right about you liking me?"  
  
  
  
"I like you." Kevin said softly, stepping closer to the smirking brunette.  
  
  
  
"Then we're on the same page." Raven replied just as softly, "And I'd love to go get a drink or something."  
  
  
  
"You read my mind." Kevin chuckled  
  
  
  
"I know. Now come on."  
  
  
  
Raven slowly slipped his hand into the larger one of Kevin Nash and heade to the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Tell me more about this "Innuendo" shit you're so smart about."  
  
  
  
"At the hotel, Kevin."  
  
  
  
  
  
{FIN} 


End file.
